scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Beauty and the Terrier
Rat Terrier Fan's Movies-Spoofs of “Beauty and the Beast”. Coming Soon to Youtube on May 29th 2020 Cast * Belle - Hanazuki (Hanazuki: Full of Treasures) * Beast - Friday (Hotel For Dogs) * Prince Adam - Kiyoshi (Hanazuki: Full of Treasures) * Gaston - Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) * Lumerie - Puffin (The Swan Princess) * Cogsworth - Flain (Mixels) * Mrs. Potts - Ruby (The Land Before Time) * Chip - Retsuko (Aggretsuko) * Fifi - Oona (Puffin Rock) * Sultan - Petrie (The Land Before Time) * Wardrobe - Zeeter (The Zula Patrol) * Stove - Boomer (The Fox and the Hound) * Lefou - Rothbart (The Swan Princess) * Maurice - Spencer (ICarly) * Philippe - Gorga (The Zula Patrol) * Wolves - Themselves * The Bimbettes - Tess, Anika and Sophie (Hunter Street) * Monsieur D'Arque - Pimon and Tumbaa (Timon and Pumbaa) * Human Lumerie - Jesse (Full House) * Human Cogsworth - Joey (Full House) * Human Mrs. Potts - Lori (The Loud House) * Human Chip - Nora (The Thundermans) * Human Fifi - Becky (Full House) * Dog Sultan - Cera (The Land Before Time) * Villagers - Various Pinatas (Viva Piñata) and Various Homestar Runner Characters * Gaston's Friends - Ally Dogs (Lady and the Tramp) * Gaston's Horse - Dark Truder (The Zula Patrol) * Peddler Woman - Vicky Broomstick (Regal Academy) * Enchantress - Iris (Loilrock) * Two Guys With Lefou - The Blockheads (Gumby) * Elderly Lady in Hat - Talia (Loilrock) * Lady With Baby - Jenny (Oliver and Company) * Man Tearing Out Fifi’s Feathers - Robbie Rotten (LazyTown) * Pig in Mud - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Baker - Homestar Runner * Bookseller - Strong Bad (Homestar Runner) * Angry Mob - Outsiders (The Lion King 2) * Chess Players - Themselves * Two Horses - Black Beauty (Black Beauty) and Flicka (Flicka) * Cat Rug - Sassy (Homeward Bound) * Coat Rack - ??? * Mops - Various Dogs * Brooms - ??? Scenes * 1 - Prologue * 2 - “ Hanazuki” * 3 - Hanazuki Meets Amos Slade and Rothbart * 4 - Meet Spencer * 5 - Spencer Gets Lost/The Wolves * 6 - Spencer Meets Friday * 7 - Amos Slade Tries To Marry Hanazuki * 8 - Hanazuki Comes To The Castle/A New Home * 9 - Hanazuki Meets Ruby, Retsuko and Zeeter * 10 - Hanazuki is Being Difficult * 11 - Hanazuki Meets Puffin and Flain * 12 - “Be Our Guest” * 13 - Tour Of The Castle * 14 - Hanazuki Finds The Rose * 15 - Hanazuki Runs Away/Friday To The Rescue * 16 - Amos Slade Makes A Deal With Clavis * 17 - Something There * 18 - Human Again * 19 - Moonflower and The Dog * 20 - Friday Lets Hanazuki Go * 21 - ”Kill The Dog” * 22 - Animals VS People * 23 - Friday VS Amos Slade * 24 - Transformation * 25 - End Credits Gallery Category:Rat Terrier Fan 2004 Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie-Spoof Category:Beauty and the Beast Films Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Cast Video List Category:Cast Videos List Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs